The Cleaner
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After coming home from a long and tiring business trip Arthur walks into his home expecting burglars when he hears a noise from inside his flat. Who he confronts is someone he would never have expected. AU


_**I don't own Merlin. Sadly.**_

_**This is just a short one shot I thought of whilst out today. **_

_**Summary: After coming home from a long and tiring business trip Arthur walks into his home expecting burglars when he hears a noise from inside his flat. Who he confronts is someone he would never have expected. AU**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes that may have been made. :D**_

* * *

Arthur slammed his suitcase down on the pavement and shouted at the taxi that was just pulling away. "Wanker!" Arthur sighed. Great, just great, weeks he had been away on a tiring business trip trying to tie up this deal, finally having it done Arthur decided to get an earlier flight and get home as soon as he could.

He had been away for three weeks and when he let his father know yesterday that the deal was done he knew his father would tell his mother and his mother would want to throw a welcome home/well done party as this was the first deal he had made since joining the Pendragon company.

This was why Arthur decided to come home a day early, have a day at home on his own relaxing and ring later tonight and tell his parents he got an earlier flight and is home.

* * *

_Yesterday..._

"Have you heard from Arthur yet Ygraine?" Hunith asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"This morning. He has managed to seal the deal, Uther said he hoped he would, wrong answer, he should have know he would like I knew. I am going to have to get someone to go to his flat, give it a clean and just freshen it up you know."

"I can always ask my son Merlin for you, he has just came home after finishing his last exams at Uni. He can clean it up for you, how Merlin is everything has to be clean, should have seen his dorm at Uni, not one thing out of place."

"Do you think he will mind? I'll pay him."

"Of course he won't mind."

"How is Merlin? How did he find his exams?"

"He is fine, he is worrying about his results now but me and Balinor know he has done well. We are so proud of him."

"I bet you are. If Merlin will come round later I will give him the keys to Arthur's flat."

* * *

Later that night Merlin turned up at Uther and Ygraine's. "Merlin how are you?" Ygraine asked when she invited him inside. "How were your exams?"

"A bit tougher than I thought but I think I did okay. Soon find out though."

Ygraine smiled. "No need to worry Merlin. I know you will be fine. Are you sure you are alright doing this for me?"

"Of course. At least cleaning I am not sitting thinking about my results."

"Bless you." Ygraine smiled as she handed over the spare key to her sons flat as she gave him the address.

Merlin smiled. "I will start in the morning and make a full day of it."

"Thank you Merlin." Just then the phone rang. "Excuse me a minute Merlin." she said as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh Arthur when is your flight? The day after tomorrow? That's great, I have asked Hunith's son to clean your flat for you so it is all ready for your return. Yes. Okay. See you soon love."

Ygraine looked up. "Tomorrow is the perfect day as he is due home the day after."

"Great. It will be ready for his return."

"I will pop over sometime tomorrow and pay you."

"Oh no need. I don't want paying, as long as it takes my mind off my results like I say."

"I know but I insist, it is a big flat, you can't do it all for nothing."

* * *

_That morning..._

Merlin let himself into Arthur's flat and the first thing he did was pick up all the mail and sort through it all and place it on the side table along with the rest. Merlin turned his ipod on and placed in his head phones as he went into the kitchen and sorted through the cleaning stuff of what he will be using, once he found all that he needed he turned his music on, turned it up and began cleaning, singing out loud occasionally, shaking his arse as he cleaned.

* * *

Arthur paid for his taxi, as he got out the taxi man helped him unload the luggage and drove off before Arthur had a chance to ask for help to carry it all up the steps. "Tosser." he mumbled.

Ten minutes later an out of breath Arthur finally managed to heave his last case up the stairs. "I have to move." he panted. It was only when he stood still that he heard it. A bang coming from inside his flat followed by an 'ow.' His mother was the only one with a key to his flat to look in over the last three weeks and that sounded like no one he knew. That thought in mind Arthur knew it could only mean one thing: _Burglars._

Arthur slowly and quietly walked into his flat, he looked into each door he passed. He walked into the living room and saw that his settee was on the other side of the room with most of his other furniture. His head snapped towards his bedroom when he heard someone cough.

Arthur quietly opened his bedroom door and saw a thin man about his age standing near the bottom of his bed, his back to Arthur. "Oi!"

The man in front of him jumped and turned and as soon as he did Arthur rushed forwards and tackled him, both of them falling onto Arthur's bed, Arthur on top, straddling the brunet under him and holding his arms above his head. "Caught you fucker."

"Caught me? I wasn't doing anything."

"You broke into my flat. I'm calling the police."

"You're Arthur? You wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow?"

"I got an earlier flight when someone cancelled who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Merlin."

Arthur blinked and let go of Merlin's wrists and slowly sat up. "You were cleaning."

"Yes. Your mum wanted it all clean and freshened up for when you returned tomorrow." When Arthur showed no signs of moving Merlin cleared his throat. "Um. can you get off me now please, my legs are going a little numb."

"Sorry." Arthur said and quickly stood up. "Let me make it up to you and thank you for cleaning my flat."

"Your mum already said she was going to pay me."

"I don't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Let me take you to dinner."

Merlin stood up. "As in a date?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Dinner is a thank you for cleaning my flat, and this is to say sorry for scaring you." Arthur said as he closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Merlin's. "Sorry."

"I accept your apology... if you kiss me again."

Arthur laughed. "Deal." he said and sealed their deal with a kiss.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x **_


End file.
